1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an environment-conservative fuel economizer, wherein an internal circumference of a tubular member forms a reduced neck section and a ring member forms a plurality of cut-off slits that defines a plurality of leaves to thereby enhance the speed of air flow passing therethrough to induce secondary combustion and reduce pollution to the environment, and the present invention is applicable to all kinds of gasoline vehicles, diesel vehicles, or the likes.
2. The Related Arts
Automobiles are a convenient transportation to the modern people. The automobile has an engine that uses a mixture of atomized fuel and intake air, which is put into combustion by being ignited by a spark plug, to drive the operation of the engine. Thus, the amount of intake air, intake pressure, and the smoothness of air intake are all factors that affect the ratio of air-fuel mixture. In case that the intake speed of the air is excessively low or the air flow of the intake air is not fluent, the engine horsepower may be substantially reduced and extra fuel is consumed. In case that the air intake is not uniform, incomplete explosion or combustion may be resulted, leading the generation of exhaust gas.
A brand new car does not suffer insufficiency of air intake. However, the automobile manufacturers set all the cars with the same initial settings, which may also lead to insufficient air intake and thus incomplete combustion because different drivers operate the automobile engines in different styles. Further, after a long period of operation of the automobile, the air filter may get clogged, which leads to insufficient air intake and thus reduces the output power of the engine. This results in delayed response, over-consumption of fuel, impotence of quick raise of torque and eventually prevents the engine from providing the rating horsepower.
In view of these drawbacks, the present invention is aimed to provide an environment-conservative fuel economizer that improves environment pollution caused by automobile exhaust gas and realizes complete combustion of fuel and eliminates deposition of carbon.